


ffxv drabbles

by ricecakey



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, ill add more tags as i add on to this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricecakey/pseuds/ricecakey
Summary: basically just a dump of works i never finished/works i think are too short on their own/etc. !





	1. eternal

“I was scared, you know.”

Prompto murmured, breaking the silence. Noctis glanced down at him, watched as the blond gently traced the scars littering his chest. His voice was quiet and solemn, but he wore a soft smile on his face, blue eyes glinting in the moonlight that peered through the curtains.

“When you disappeared,” the gunman spoke again and stilled his fingers, hand splaying over the largest scar,”the sun went too. It was alright at first. I didn’t pay attention to it much. I preferred looking at the night sky, anyway. But…” He paused, smile faltering just barely. “Then the stars started disappearing, too. It was hard to notice in the beginning, but more and more disappeared from the sky over time, and eventually I couldn’t point out any of the constellations. Looking at the star formations that you taught me about was what kept me going, but then those left, too.”

Prompto’s fingers twitched slightly against Noctis’s chest and he slowly pulled himself closer, nuzzling his face into the crook of the man’s neck. “It was really, really scary. I thought it was a sign. That you were gone forever, or something. I didn’t like to think of it that way, but the fear always crept up again.”

Noctis frowned. “Prompto…”

“But.” The blond interrupted, propping himself up and turning to look Noctis in the eye. He was smiling again, big and wide, just like he had back then. “You came back, and the stars have too.” Prompto lifted his palm and cupped his husband’s cheek. “Just like I believed you would.”

Noctis stared at him for a long time, before smiling and chuckling. He pulled Prompto in and kissed him, warm and loving. He felt Prompto smile against his lips and smiled in return, and they stayed like that for a while before breaking apart, Prompto setting his cheek against Noctis’s chest again.

“I missed this.” He murmured. Noctis smiled.

“I missed you.”

Prompto closed his eyes and tugged the blanket up further. “I missed you too, Noct. I love you.”

Noctis pressed a kiss to the crown of his husband’s head and stroked his palm over his bare arm. “I love you too, sunshine.”


	2. peach pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one was supposed to have another chapter but i lost motivation for it early into writing it :(

Cicadas are singing outside the window, and the sun is peeking lazily between slits in the blinds. A fan whirs loudly in the corner of the room and the smooth lyrics of retro songs playing on the radio hang heavy in the air. Opened chip bags and stale foods lay strewn upon the coffee table and crumbs litter the floor. It’s a decently peaceful morning, save for the naked teenagers on top of each other on the couch.

Just kidding.

They’re naked, but they’re not doing anything. Prompto is curled up against Noctis’s chest, dozing on and off, while the prince hums and brushes his fingers lightly through blond hair. A comforter is draped lazily over them and hangs mostly off the side of the couch. Their legs are exposed and tangled together and they’re kind of drooping over the end of the couch, but they don’t mind.

On the coffee table, one of their phones starts buzzing an annoying tune. Prompto shifts and groans, props his chin up on Noctis’s shoulder and frowns at the perpetrator. Noctis reaches over and turns the alarm off. It’s time for them to get up for school, but neither of them make an attempt to untangle themselves or move from their temporary bed. Prompto simply glances up to Noct’s face and presses a sleepy kiss to his jaw. The raven-haired boy looks down at him and smiles, and they both lean in and share a tender kiss.

“Prom,” Noctis murmurs against his boyfriend’s lips. The blond lets out a soft hum and smiles into the kiss. “Wanna skip?”

Prompto kisses again before pulling away and settling his face into the crook of Noctis’s neck. He sits there for a few moments before releasing a heavy sigh, and he raises himself halfway and frowns. “Again?” The boy says, as if he as a problem with skipping. A lopsided grin replaces his frown and he snickers. “Noct, if you keep skipping, you’re gonna get in huge trouble.” He reaches up and brushes some stray hairs from the prince’s face, rests his hand over his cheek and rubs a thumb over smooth skin. Noctis glares from under heavy eyelashes, but smiles widely a second later and laughs.

“You think I care?” He mumbles out.

Prompto kisses him and sits up, starts untangling his body. “No, but I do.” He casts his boyfriend a grin and stands. The boy retrieves his clothes off the floor, grabs his phone, and heads for the bathroom. “I’m taking first shower.” He pauses in the doorway and looks at Noctis on the couch. A smirk tugs at his lips. “Unless you wanna join me.” Noctis’s head snaps up from where he’s been looking at his phone, and Prompto starts laughing and disappears into the small room. Noctis is already flinging the blanket off of him and scrambling into the bathroom after the blond.


	3. paralyzed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i should probably post this as a separate work but honestly im too lazy  
> \+ endgame spoilers (ill add that to the tags in the morning)

Prompto couldn’t believe what was happening. Noctis’s return was very disorienting. After ten years of trying to get over his disappearance and move on, trying to accept the fact that he may never see the love of his life again, Noctis came back. Don’t take it the wrong way--Prompto was happy, overjoyed even, to see the raven-haired king again, but his mind couldn’t process what was happening. First Noct came back, then all of a sudden they had to set off for Insomnia--for Ardyn. The thought of facing that man was absolutely horrifying. At some point in the night he left the caravan to go hang out with Cindy and calm down, having been struck with a panic attack over the whole situation.

And now, standing before him, Noctis was telling them that he was going to die.

Less than two days after he returned, the man he loved more than anything in the world was walking straight into the jaws of death in order to ‘save the world.’ As if there’s anything left of it worth saving. The gunman pursed his lips and tried to blink away tears as Noctis looked at them all with a sad smile.

“Well, what can I say?”

His mind couldn’t register what was happening. His hands clenched into fists, and he outright started sobbing, hung his head as tears rolled down his cheeks and dropped onto his seat. He trembled as Noct spoke, and once more he could feel the world come crashing down on top of him.

“You guys… are the best.”

Prompto let out a choked noise and stood up abruptly, taking a moment to look Noctis in the eye before turning and quickly stalking past the campsite. He heard a faint exchange of words between the others, but it was just gibberish to him at that point. He didn’t care what they had to say. All he cared about was getting as far from the Crown City as he could at that moment.

After a minute or two, he heard footsteps coming up behind him. Prompto’s breath caught in his throat and he sobbed harder for a second as he struggled to try and walk faster, but a hand wrapped around his forearm and whipped him around. Noctis stood before him now. He looked hurt, and Prompto’s first thought was that he resembled a kicked puppy.

“Prompto, what’s--”

“Really, Noct?” Prompto interrupted, wrenching his arm away. He sniffled grossly, and could feel more tears coming, but he glared all the same. “Ten years. Ten years, dammit, and all you have to say to us is ‘you guys are the best?’” The blond took a moment to rub angrily at his eyes, trying to stop the tears. He hated that he was an angry crier.

“Prom…” Noctis frowned and looked to the side. “I’m sorry. You know I’m not good with words…”

Prompto dropped his arms to his sides, fists clenched so hard his knuckles turned white. “Cut the bullshit, Noctis.” He whispered. “You can’t… you can’t do that. You can’t just, show up out of the blue after being stuck in a rock for ten years, tell us that you have to die to save the world--which, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, has kind of been fucked up beyond repair at this point--and then… expect us to be okay with it.” He paused and closed his eyes as more tears spilled out. “You’ve been back for less than two days. I’m not ready.” Prompto wiped his eyes again and turned his back to Noctis.

The king stood there in shock for several moments. “I know, and… I’m so sorry, Prompto. But the… the prophecy.”

“Fuck the prophecy!” Prompto whipped around again, fighting back sobs. “If the Six were so smart they wouldn’t have even created the crystal in the first place. Why would anyone in their right mind, fucking Gods no less, make an all-powerful rock and come up with some stupid prophecy that they couldn’t solve their own damn selves?” He hissed out furiously. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks. “You had ten years to come to terms with your fate, Noct, we have a day at best.”

They both fell silent for a long while, save for Prompto’s sobs and sniffles. Noctis didn’t know what to do. All he really could do was think about what Prompto was saying. He had a point, really, and Noctis couldn’t help but look up to the black sky and begin to doubt his purpose. Why would the Six send four kids to their death for the sake of an already ruined world?

Noct jumped slightly at the feeling of arms wrapping around him and looked down to see Prompto hugging him tightly. He stood still for a moment before sighing and hugging back, burying his face in soft blond hair.

“I’m sorry.” Prompto mumbled against the king’s chest. “I’m not mad at you, I’m just mad at… everything. It’s not fair.”

Noctis closed his eyes and stroked Prompto’s back. “It’s alright. I understand.” He said gently. “I wish we had more time. I wish I could stay with you.”

Prompto didn’t respond. He fell silent for some time, until he was startled out of his thoughts by trembling. Prompto pulled back and looked at Noctis to find him crying, looking so vulnerable; looking like the child he still was, so frightened and unknowing of the world. He was still the 20 year old prince at heart, being forced to put on a brave face for his people.

Noctis looked at him with sadness and fear in his eyes, and Prompto could feel himself start to tear up again as Noctis spoke with a cracked voice.

“I don’t want to die, Prompto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this work is kind of just.. me working out my problems with the game in the form of prompto heh >w>;;  
> sorry u had to be the one getting yelled at noctis i love u :(

**Author's Note:**

> none of my works are really edited, please excuse any mistakes made


End file.
